Please Don't Jump
by Jaydee13
Summary: Based on Tokio Hotel - Don't Jump  Warning: not really but, a little bit of Twincest


**Hey, im soooooo sorry i havn't been posting anything but, i've been really busy, and Halloween is coming up so, i've been trying to get my costume before, im gonna be a Vampire/Rocker kinda thing.**

**I want to thank my best friend Abby (she loves Adam Lambert and Tokio Hotel as much as I do!) for helping me do this story.  
><strong>

**I know it's Tokio Hotel and not Adam Lambert but, i've been wanting to write something with them, then i heard something called "Twincest" and when i look it up, it's not pretty, but i like it so this is sorta Twincest-ey**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Jump<strong>

***Bill's P.O.V*  
><strong>

''Come on Bill, you can do it, Don't be such a pussy'' I told myself, as i stood on the edge of a 50ft building.  
>"No ones there for you" I said once again, doubting that anyone really loved me.<br>Tom and I had a big argument before this. He said hurtful things that I never thought I would hear from my own brother, my twin brother. I look down and i see, on my left, a sidewalk, on my right, the street, cars driving by, not realizing there's someone about to end their life.  
>As I stood their, I think about everything for a few minutes, I think about my mother, my friends, my brother. Tom probably won't care, After all he's the one who said I should jump off a 50ft building But, Tom and I have always gotten into fights, but never this intense.<br>Time to make up your mind Bill, Jump or Don't.

***Tom's P.O.V***

After Bill stormed out of the hotel room, I started to feel guilty, I didn't mean to say what I said, I hope I can find him. I then grabbed my jacket and walked out of the room, towards the elevator.  
>When I got into the elevator I press the First Floor, of course that's where you exit the building.<br>I got off the elevator and headed for the two glass doors, when I got outside there were cop cars everywhere and an ambulance, They had this big yellow thing that looked like a airbag. Everyone was looking up, staring at something, I look up also, and saw a man.

It looked like he had long, black hair that was blowing in the wind, he had simaliar jeans that Bill was wearing, with rips in them, I stare at his face for a minute, and that's when I knew.

My little brother was going to jump.

"No!'' I screamed, and I ran back inside the hotel and, instead of taking the elevator, I took the stairs.  
>My heart was racing, I ran as fast as I could and what felt like an eternity, was only a few minutes I approached the door to the roof, I push the door open and looked around, Praying that he hadn't already jumped. I saw a tall, slim person standing on the edge, I knew it was Bill.<p>

''Bill!'' I yelled, as i ran towards him, He looked back at me with teary eyes, I could tell he had been crying for awhile.

''Bill, please come down, please Bill, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it'' I said, an I started to cry, I put my hand out, hoping he would take it but, instead he looked down again.

''Tom, you don't understand'' He said, still looking down,''I need to do this, It's better for the both of us'' He let another tear fall.

"What do you mean?'' I asked, still having my hand out.

"Tom...I love you'' He said, his voice filled with fear and sadness.

"I love you too, Bill. Now please come down'' I started crying even more.

''Tom, you don't understand'' He said, now looking me in the eye,"I don't just love you, I'm in love with you'' He looked back down after speaking.

I couldn't believe what I heard, my twin brother is in love with me.

***Bill's P.O.V*  
><strong>

I confessed my feelings to Tom, and I continued to look down, I was ready to jump.  
>As I took a step I heard Tom say something that I've always wanted, an needed, to hear.<p>

"Bill, I'm In love with you too'' Tom said.

I tried to step back but, I couldn't.  
>I don't wanna die, Not now.<br>I Screamed, and I started to fall but, I felt something around my wrist, I look up and It's Tom.  
>He grabbed my wrist before I could really fall, I heard everyone on the ground scream when It looked like I was gonna fall.<br>I look up at Tom who's struggling to pull me up, I help him by grabbing on the edge, and pulling up.  
>When I was on top, Tom moved us away from the deadly edge. I right away squeeze him as tight as I can,<br>hoping he'll never let me go, when I loosened my grip, I looked right into him eyes, and kissed him.  
>When we stopped to breathe I said "I love you, Tomi" and he kissed me back.<p>

''I love you too, Billa'' I smiled and kissed him again, we stayed kissing for, what felt like hours, a few minutes. We stared in each others eyes for a little, then we decided to get off the roof, and go back to hotel room.

And for once in years I was actually happy, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Tom.


End file.
